Electronic devices may have a device enclosure that covers or encloses some or all of the internal components of the computing device. The enclosure may have one or more portions, with the portions mated to each other along mating seams. Together, all of the mated portions of the enclosure may form the complete outer enclosure, shell, or housing of the electronic device. The separate portions of the enclosure may be fastened together using mechanical fasteners.